Semiconductor devices can be fabricated to emit radiation at various wavelengths, spanning the visible light spectrum to ultraviolet radiation. Ultraviolet radiation (UVR) emitting devices are of considerable interest for applications that include water purification, analytical devices for medical and biotechnology fields, UVR curing, and currency screening, among other applications. Radiation emitting devices that emit in spectral ranges suitable for these and other applications can be fabricated based on a variety of semiconductor material systems.